Software programming correctness, defect identification, and resolution time needs to be shortened with the move towards software-oriented solutions. Software program quality is crucial to win and retain customers because hardware is becoming a commodity and is available as commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) hardware or open hardware. Software programs are now required to run on many platforms (e.g., Windows, UNIX, Linux, network device platforms, other hardware platforms, virtual platforms, and/or the like), with little or no change, based on scale and deployment, and are now more sensitive to errors or defects. Furthermore, software programs are deployed in virtual environments that are accessible to third parties via a programmable interface.